1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat control apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a seat control apparatus and a control method thereof that adjusts the angle of a seat back of a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle seats that adjust the angle of the seat back by driving an actuator such as a motor are in wide use. Technology that controls the angle adjustment of a seat back and the like has also been proposed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-500650 (JP-A-2007-500650), for example, proposes technology that controls the angle adjustment of a seat back. The technology described in JP-A-2007-500650 predicts a collision and operates an actuator for adjusting a seat at a second speed that is faster than a first speed that is used to make a comfortable adjustment, when a collision has been predicted.
The technology described in JP-A-2007-500650 adjusts the angle of the seat back at a speed that is faster than the speed at which the seat back is adjusted by an operation by the user, when a collision has been predicted. However, fast and sudden starts and stops may be uncomfortable and annoying to the occupant, so there is room for improvement regarding the control when adjusting the angle of the seat back.